


At the Cottage

by 27twinsister



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Steel
Genre: Camping, Multi, POV First Person, Polyamory, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: The group goes out to Hayley's family cottage.
Relationships: Hayley Foster & Calvin Maxwell & Brody Romero & Sarah Thompson & Preston Tien & Levi Weston, Hayley Foster/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Every Woman 2020





	At the Cottage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jen425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/gifts).



I was going out to the cottage for a week with Calvin (of course), Sarah, and Preston. Levi and Brody were originally going to come but Levi had a concert. They were planning to join us later for five of the days we would be out there.  
My family’s cottage wasn’t that far of a drive, only an hour or two. I unlocked the door, and everyone started settling in easily.  
The first thing we did once everything was inside the house with luggage generally placed in the rooms people were planning to sleep in, was go in the hot tub.  
“And we can go swimming later!” I smiled. This week was just for relaxing and being outside. There was a lake nearby, and I would definitely make everyone come along to swim, or at least to hang out.  
“Yeah. This is so warm though,” Sarah sighed.  
“I’m tired after that long ride,” Preston said. “Maybe we can just sit in here for tonight, and go swimming tomorrow?”  
“Okay,” I agreed. We would be out for a week, so we had plenty of time to do everything.  
That night, I slept next to Calvin. I do love the others, but there was something more intimate about being out in the woods with my boyfriend. It felt more special, in a way. Maybe I just like waking up next to him.

“Good morning,” I smiled as Calvin woke up.  
“Good morning. Did you sleep well?” he yawned.  
“Of course. Now, let’s go have breakfast.”  
I woke Sarah and Preston so we could all eat breakfast together.  
“Levi’s concert is tonight,” Sarah mentioned. “Are we gonna watch it online or anything?”  
“Nah. Though, if anyone posts videos online, I’ll watch them,” Preston decided.  
“And by anyone you mean Brody, because he’ll definitely be recording on his phone and can send them to us,” Calvin said.  
“Yeah, that’s what I mean. But like, if someone else does, I’ll watch those too,” Preston explained. “I do kind of wish I was at the concert in person, but this is nice too.”  
“We can watch the concert while sitting around a campfire,” I declared.  
“Oh? Is tonight the campfire? I thought we were saving that for when Brody and Levi were here,” Calvin reminded me.  
“Oh, yeah. Well anyway, today I’m going on a bike ride, anyone wanna join?”  
Sarah easily agreed to a bike ride that evening. Preston and Calvin didn’t want to go.  
“Okay. See you later!”  
Sarah and I biked on the uneven ground in the woods and stopped to rest for a few minutes, sitting against a tree.  
“It’s so nice to be among nature,” I smiled.  
“Yeah. It’s weird that we finished school, though,” Sarah pointed out. “I mean, we’re going to be in university soon.”  
“Yeah. We’re grownups,” I turned and looked at Sarah. “But we can take a moment to just be kids if you want.”  
“Okay,” Sarah stood up. “Tag, you’re it!”  
We chased each other until it started getting dark.  
“We should probably head back. The guys are wondering where we are by now,” Sarah stopped the game.  
"Yeah. Tag," I tapped her arm, laughing.  
"Hey, did you have fun?" Calvin asked.  
"We did," I yawned.  
"Let's go get ready for bed."  
I went to bed with Calvin again.

"Hey guys," Brody called in the afternoon. "Did you watch the concert? I posted some clips. I can send them to you if you want."  
"We did," Preston clarified. "The girls went out for a bike ride."  
"Oh. Did you have fun?"  
"Yeah!" I replied.  
"That's good! So, it's two now, and Levi's still asleep, so I think we won't come out. At least not today," Brody explained.  
"Okay," I said. When Brody hung up, I sighed.  
"Everything okay?" Preston asked.  
"Yeah. I guess I just wish everyone was here."  
"You can still call Levi later! He's just asleep."  
"I'll do that," I decided.

That evening, I called Levi. I actually decided to FaceTime him, wanting to see him.  
"Hey!"  
"Hi!" he was sitting in the living room. "How's it going?"  
"It's going well. How was your concert? I watched some of the clips."  
"It was fun! Sorry I didn't come out. I stayed up really late."  
"Yeah, it's okay. I'm glad you had fun. I was just looking forward to seeing you."  
"You're seeing me right now, aren't you?"  
"Yeah. But I wanted to see you, like, in person."  
"Yeah, I know. Sorry, but I'm actually planning to stay home and relax, work on some songs, you know."  
"Oh...okay," I replied.  
"So what's up?" the others asked when I hung up and went into the living room.  
"Brody and Levi aren't coming out to the cottage," I tried to hide my disappointment.  
"Oh. Well, you still have us, right?" Sarah asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Yeah. And it's just for a few days," Preston pointed out.  
So we had to go the next few days without Brody and Levi. I reminded myself it was fine, they were just at home. And Levi wasn't purposely avoiding me or anything.

The next night, we had a campfire. We roasted hot dogs and marshmallows.  
"Let's take a picture of the campfire for them," Preston suggested.  
"Sounds good!"  
We took a lot of pictures for them and ended up sending a few pictures of just the fire, but also took a selfie of the four of us.  
The next day, I got over the fact that Levi and Brody wouldn't be coming out, and the four of us went swimming in the lake. After about two hours of hanging out, we went back to the cottage, drying our hair in the sun.  
When we got back, there was another car parked at our house.  
"Who is that?"  
We went closer and checked who it was.  
"Hey! This is..."  
"Boo!" Brody jumped out.  
"Ah! Oh, hey," I noticed it was him. And Levi.  
"Hey," Levi said. "I heard you missed me."  
"...yeah. I thought you were working-"  
"I did, a little bit. And then I decided to come to see you," Levi said.  
"And you didn't tell me?" I was shocked.  
"That's how surprises work! Were you swimming earlier? How was it?"  
I laughed, not able to respond. I just moved closer to hug Levi.  
"I missed you too," he smiled.


End file.
